warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
85th Thetan Panthers
The 85th Thetan Panthers 'are a regiment of the Militarum Tempestus hailing from the Ice World of Carcaern VI. Based within the Eastern Fringe, Carcaern's Guardsmen frequently find themselves in conflict with renegade human as well as T'au forces, and as such the Thetan Panthers are among the most skilled and feared specialists in the Eastern Fringe at dealing with such enemies. The Thetan Panthers are masters of the Rhizome Manoeuvre: rapid, fluid movement through urban and other close-quarters spaces, bypassing doors, walls, and floors alike by mouse-holing through, thus flanking and surprising foes. Using Meltaguns, they create breaches, and using their highly penetrative Hellguns and thermal imaging, they engage enemies through walls, floors, and ceilings. Many foes of the Imperium have believed themselves safe by guarding all the exits in a room, only to fall when suddenly a hole is blasted in the wall behind them and the Scions of the 85th come shooting through the walls with their Hellguns. Regimental History Notable Conflicts *'The Ratajczyk Campaign (late M41 - early M42) - Ratajczyk IV (or Ratajczyk Prime) is a Civilised World located deep in the Eastern Fringe and the Imperium Nihilus. Conflict came to Ratajczyk in late M41 when Tau Empire began to rapidly expand. The Imperial Navy and local fleet was overwhelmed and destroyed in a decisive battle, the Tau securing the shipyards and effectively blockading Ratajczyk from Imperial reinforcements. What remained of the Imperial Navy and local defence fleet fled and continued a hit and run campaign against the local Tau fleet. Despite their success in space the Tau’s landing on Ratajczyk proved difficult. Dug in Imperial forces managed to hold off the initial Tau assaults and forced the Fire Caste to pay a heavy price before they could secure beachheads. Eventually the Tau succeeded in overwhelming much of the northern hemisphere, fortifying their position and preparing for a fresh campaign to reclaim the rest of the planet. The emergence of the Imperium Nihilus proved a major turning point in the battle. Cut off from further resupply the Imperial forces on Ratajczyk suffered a severe lapse in moral. PDF units defected en masse to the Tau while Imperial Guard and Private Security forces struggled as the Tau began a major campaign against the local arms manufacturing and promethium refinery plants. But the massive surge of Chaos forces into the Eastern Fringe with the emergence of the Imperium Nihilus didn't prove beneficial to the Tau either; when the Brethren of Spite first emerged over Ratajczyk they smashed through the Tau blockade and unloaded a force of nearly 3,000,000 renegade Guard, Chaos Cultists, Xenos Mercenaries and mutants onto the planet’s surface and began a campaign of pillaging and murder that threw both sides into disarray. While the Brethren’s auxiliaries have since suffered heavy casualties with Tau and Imperial counter attacks, they have served to stretch both sides to their breaking point – with anti-Imperial and anti-Tau insurgencies now provided with an insidious new backer. The 19th Company of the Thetan Panthers were sent to the planet to aid the planetary governor to help fight off the Xenos and Chaos forces. Regimental Organisation Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours The Tempestus Scions of the 85th Thetan Panthers primarily wear light grey coloured fatigues with pale-blue and white-coloured Carapace Armour, knee guards, Slate Monitron, and Omnishield Helm. These colors are perfect for camouflage on Ice Worlds like Carcaern VI where the Panthers are trained and maintained. Regimental Badge A dark blue panther's head on a white background is the regimental symbol of the 85th Thetan Panthers. The eyes of the panther are open and looking forward, representing the regiment's fury and fervor when dealing with the Imperium's enemies. Notable Thetan Panthers *Commissar Aethelred Osbeorn - Commissar currently appointed to the 19th Company of the Regiment. He is well-known within the 85th as a man who would sooner put a bullet through his own skull than back down from a battle. *Tempestor Cyneric - Commander of the 6th Squad of the 19th Company. He was killed during the squad's mission to the planet Ratajczyk Prime to kill the leader of the T'au forces that had captured the northern hemisphere. *Scion Aesc Ealhstan - Member of the 6th Squad of the 19th Company. He was one of the only three survivors of the squad during their mission to the planet Ratajczyk Prime. *Scion Leofric Hrodgar - Member of the 6th Squad of the 19th Company. He was one of the only three survivors of the squad during their mission to the planet Ratajczyk Prime. Usually designated as a rifleman, he is currently assigned to carrying the squad Meltagun. Compared to the other remaining squad members, he is more laid-back, though he is shown to be abrasive towards regular Guardsmen as well as regular non-Scion Storm Troopers, whom he views as inferior grunts - likely a reactionary stance towards Guardsmen's usual envious hostility towards Scions. *Scion Wilfrith Heardson - Member of the 6th Squad of the 19th Company. He was one of the only three survivors of the squad during their mission to the planet Ratajczyk Prime. Wilfrith is most proficient with a Hot-shot Volley Gun. He is strict when it comes to following rules and regulations, is quite zealous and hot-headed. Gallery Leofric.jpg|Leofric Hrodgar Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:ReDquinox Category:Harold Burned-Mane